Frozen: Arendelle High
by elvion22
Summary: Elsa has always remained distant from other people and has come to be known as the snow queen in Arendelle high school but will a new student help her blossom and protect her from her tormentors, but when both of them have secrets what will happen when they each find out? Elsa X OC as well as all the other frozen characters you know and love.
1. First Day

As I drove my car into the student parking lot I immediately realise that even though I thought that my car was nice for an 18 year old I was completely unprepared for what I saw (bearing in mind I drive a deep blue Audi A3 Cabriolet which was technically my dad's but I get to drive it to school). This was nothing like the cars that students drove back in the UK then again when I was at college most people's parents didn't earn 6 figure salaries. Regardless this was not helping me with my worries about going to an American high school for the first time. Safe to say I was dreading it.

I thought back to the conversation I had with my dad when he first dropped this bombshell on me we were both moving to LA from our sleepy suburb outside London, I was utterly speechless but not because I was excited but because I was distraught. "How could you do this to me" I shouted "We've barely been here for 2 years but the friends I've got here are better than any I've had before", "I know it's not ideal Rory, but this is a great opportunity we would be able to settle in Arendelle we would have a permanent house now I've renewed my contract we'll be there for 5 years so you could remain close with people you meet out there!" your father responds. "Also the local school is brilliant so I'm told, excellent for science so you would be in a great position to apply for Veterinary medicine" he points out. "I don't even know why I'm arguing knowing you you've already enrolled me at the school and have booked the plane tickets to take us there and fly all our stuff over" I declare. "I should have spoken to you sooner but I didn't know how to bring it up" he apologises "but we leave in a month so I suggest that you start saying your goodbyes and start sorting out your stuff anything you don't want throw it away or give it to your friends but otherwise everything is getting packed up and sent a few days ahead of us. Anyway I need to go to work now so I'll leave you to it."

A commotion by the main entrance distracted me from my musings; a large group of guys is rushing into the school barge past everyone not caring who they knock out their way. I could only assume this was one of those infamous high school football teams; this was going to be an interesting experience. I got out of my car and grabbed my bag from the back seats and headed towards the reception to get my schedule. I walked up to the desk and saw a woman in her mid-forties with blatantly dyed hair a bit too much make up on and obviously overweight. The name on the desk says Miss Stone; she hadn't noticed me as she was busy chatting to one of her colleagues in another part of the reception so I cleared my throat slightly. "Ahem". "Oh sorry, I didn't notice you there. How can I help you?" she says clearly a bit startled "Hi my names Rory Cullen I'm a new student" I said as I handed over my copy of the enrolment papers. "Ah yes, Mr Cullen here is your schedule and here is the map to the school, don't worry you'll learn your way round pretty quickly, I hope you enjoy it here." she says with a smile on her face but it really seems she couldn't care less, "thanks" I said as I turned away to the school I'm about to look where my first class is- Smack!

I've just gone straight into some poor girl and knocked her to the floor, I immediately went help her with her stuff and get her back on her feet but as I placed my hand on her shoulder she looks up, I was stunned. She is the single most beautiful girl I had ever met she had brilliantly blonde hair that was kept up in a tight bun, flawless pale skin that only emphasised her sapphire coloured eyes, she was wearing a black short dress with a teal jacket over that, however I couldn't help but notice the teal gloves that she wore even though it was quite warm today. Then I noticed she had this look of fear across her face. "Crap, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, and I didn't see you-, I'm so sorry!" I manage to stammer out as I help her up. "Its fine, it's fine, really. It was my fault I was looking at the ground!" she says rather timidly as if she's terrified of me. "Hi I'm Rory, I'm the new student here" I say with a smile, trying to start a conversation if only to try and get to know at least one person before my first class. "Hi, I'm Elsa, but I really need to be going to class!" she says still rather timidly as she rushes off without looking back. "Ok, bye" I say staring after her with a slightly dazed, confused look on my face.

Then suddenly you feel a tapping on your shoulder and turn round to see a girl about 5' 6'' with red hair styled in two braids coming over her shoulders, one has a slight blonde streak in it. Her face is one big smile clearly this is someone who is always happy and friendly. "Hello, Anna Aren" she says holding out her hand "Hey, Rory Cullen" I say somewhat suspiciously as I shake her hand, curious as to why this girl, (who has left her group of friends who are all staring at Anna and me the, new guy) to come and introduce herself. "Oh wow, well you're definitely the new student, I didn't realise you were British, that's pretty interesting, you know I think I have some family in- oh sorry I'm rambling I see you've met my sister." She says rather quickly and I struggled to make it all out but brush over it for a chance to talk about Anna's sister. "Wait Elsa is your sister, you guys don't look that alike" "Yep she's the only person I know in our family with that platinum blonde hair" she says "Well you do have that slight blonde streak in your hair so I'm surprised I didn't take you for twins" I say with just a hint of sarcasm, Anna giggles slightly at this. "So what do you think of" she gets cut off by the bell ringing. "Oh do you know where your first class is?" with everything that had happened in the last few minutes I hadn't had a chance to look at my schedule. "Err Economics with Mr Weaselton in MA27" You say not quite sure how to pronounce the teachers name, "Me too" She squeals, also call him Mr Weselton if you don't want to be in detention for the rest of the week" she adds. The then starts dragging me by my arm to the class. We arrive at the class and Anna enters first and goes to sit with her friends in the corner of the class leaving me to sit in the last seat available which just so happens to be next to Elsa. As I sit down I notice that Anna has a slight grin on her face and I couldn't help but feel this was by design. Mr Weselton then storms into the class with a lot of confidence considering he is the shortest person in the room and has a very evident comb over. "Good morning class please turn to page 33 of your textbooks and read until the end of page 34 also would Mr Cullen please stand up" I could already feel half the class staring at me as I stood up. "Alright class this is Mr Cullen our new student from Britain treat him well" he indicates for me to sit back down. So before I've even started my first class I've already knocked someone to the floor, and been thoroughly embarrassed by both that and Mr Weselton however I have made a friend and she just so happens to be Elsa's sister, this day seemed to be going fairly well. I then zone back into what's being said as I realise Mr Weselton is starting to ramble about economics.


	2. Confrontation

**Here you go the next chapter it's much longer than the first one so hopefully this will satisfy you for a bit, it'll still be a while before the OC's secret is revealed but I think it will make a good plot twist. Anyway I hope you enjoy this.**

After economics I had physics in the science block however Anna did not share this class with me, however Elsa did, however this time I ended up sitting behind Elsa who was sitting in the front row. The teacher an elderly Asian man Mr Cho was rambling on about what physics meant and how the study of it came to be all very boring stuff so I end up focusing on the back of Elsa's head. Thinking about why she was so scared earlier. My question was quickly answered whilst Mr Cho was writing on the Smart Board a rolled up ball of paper flew across the room from the back and hit Elsa in the back of the head, she flinched slightly however otherwise ignored it this was obviously a common occurrence. The paper has landed near my desk so I reach down to pick it up from the floor as I rise back up I look behind me and recognise some of the members of the football team I saw charging into the school earlier sniggering. After opening it up I see that there is a note.

"_I hope you're ready for your lesson at lunch Snow queen"_.

I wait until Mr Cho is writing on the board again before flicking my wrist very quickly and throwing the paper ball straight into the One who is leading the sniggering's face. The sniggering quickly stops. Elsa might not want a confrontation but I'd seen this too many times before and wasn't going to stand for it. I quickly steal a glance back at the one I hit and he's glaring right at me. However I take no notice. I look back at Elsa trying to decide whether or not I should talk to her about what happened. I'm cut off by Mr Cho.

"Mr Cullen is there something on the back of Miss Aren's head because if not please pay attention to my lecture".

I blush as I realise that everyone is trying to hold back their laughter but mainly because Elsa is now acutely aware that I have been staring at her. The bell rings soon after and before I've even started to put my books in my bag Elsa is already standing up and heading for the door. I'm still trying to work out what might happen at lunch today as I leave and head to my next class. English literature a subject that I loathe but it's compulsory here. My spirits are lifted however when I see Anna walking to the same class from the opposite direction.

"Hey Rory, so how was Physics with Elsa I heard you got caught daydreaming about her?" she says with and evident grin on her face, clearly she was very happy about this.

"Well it was physics so can't complain, also how do you know about that, did Elsa tell you?" I say hoping that Elsa may have said something more about me, as we take our seats at the back of the class.

"No, Elsa doesn't really talk to me that much in school but one of my friends in your class texted me" my hopes drop slightly at that.

"However I was just speaking to Elsa in the hall she thinks you're cute also she was pleasantly surprised when you helped her up after you kind of knocked her to the ground" my heart jumps upon hearing those words but I don't get a chance to focus on those feelings because Anna carries on. "So anyway she hasn't really got any friends in school, she has me but she's very shy around anyone else so generally keeps her distance, so I was thinking as you might be able to get her out of her shell do you want to come over to have dinner tonight and try to get to know her better?"

I was overjoyed by this question and it was clear how I felt on my face as Anna couldn't help but smirk "Err yeah, sure" I say trying to not sound overly enthusiastic but it really doesn't work.

"Great you'll get to see Elsa in a completely different light she's so much happier at home and she's so wonderful with our little brother Olaf."

I'm listening to Anna talk about Elsa and where in the parking lot to meet her when I remember the note and I tell Anna what was on it.

"Oh no, I thought they might leave her alone for a few days." Anna says with a completely terrified look on her face.

"Wait what are they going to do?" I'm genuinely worried at this point having been slightly bullied at school you know what it's like but this seems way worse.

"Whatever they want, the football team and cheer squad are Elsa's personal tormentors, the guys on the football team hate her because she turned down any attempts at flirting and the cheer squad hate her because all the guys tried to get a date with her first in freshman year and none of them have let it go since." She recounts the story to me with a very worried look on her face.

"Anna we have lunch next right?" you already know the answer to this but you want to include her in this idea that is coming together in your head.

"Yeah, why?" she asks still looking worried.

"I was bullied at school back in the UK and it took someone else sticking up for me to make me believe in myself, if they try anything at lunch I will stick up for her and at least get them to leave her alone today." You say with as much confidence as you can muster. Being 6ft tall having played on the college rugby team and having trained in tae kwon do for the last 14 years I was fairly confident I could take 2 or 3 of them at the same time anymore and I'd just have to distract them from Elsa long enough for her to leave. Also I couldn't stand the thought of anyone harming Elsa, but I left this part out as I might seem a bit too intense.

"Rory that's really sweet of you and that will definitely get you in Elsa's good books but if you do you should know you will make personal enemies of these guys and they will never let it go" she says still very worried but slightly uplifted from the thought. Little did she know that I intended to humiliate these guys enough so that they would keep their distance at least for a while if they tried anything.

English literature began with a woman in her 30s called Miss Jones and she started telling the entire class about the book we would be studying until Christmas it was the original Frankenstein which wasn't too bad I was just dreading when we would be starting on Shakespeare, even though I was British didn't mean I had to like one of our most famous playwrights. Then lesson went on fairly quickly with Anna filling me in on what life was like in the states and what she did in her free time which mostly included spending time with her boyfriend Kristoff and how when they were younger her, Elsa and Olaf used to love playing in the snow and every Christmas break they would go up to Minnesota to spend Christmas with some family there.

Before long though the bell rung for lunch and we both became apprehensive hoping the worst would not happen. Anna heads off to the canteen whilst I head off to my locker to put away some of my books as I won't be needing them until my lessons over the next 2 days as there was no homework set, yet. I dump my books in my locker and notice how they're much bigger and nicer than the lockers at my college back in the UK. I head to the canteen and as I walk through the doors I see Anna sitting with her friends but before I can head over to them I hear this _*click clack* _of heels and a hand on my shoulder pulling me round.

This girl who has pulled me around is about 5'10" with heels, she has long Scarlet hair that she clearly curls, and has heavy make up on she is hot but just the way she dresses in the heels, short skirt and low cut top and her general mannerism has already given me a bad impression, I have a strong feeling I know what kind of girl this is.

"Hi I'm Victoria, are you the new guy in school." She says this rather knowingly, however I take an instant dislike to her just from the way she acts she clearly thinks herself better than anyone else.

"Yeah, I'm Rory" I say trying to end this conversation before it begins.

"Oh I didn't know you were British that's kind of hot, anyway why don't you come sit with me and my friends and we can get to know one another" she's obviously not used to taking no for an answer as she's already grabbed me by my jacket.

I pull away from her hand "I've already agreed to sit with some other people maybe another time" trying not to be rude even though I have a slight dislike for this girl.

"Fine, its you're loss" she says clearly pissed off that she hasn't got what she wants, she looks even more irritated when Anna waves over to you and you wave back clearly her and Anna don't get along.

Anna and her friends were sitting on a table pretty far away from where Victoria was sitting which I was relieved about. She introduced me to her boyfriend Kristoff and her best friend Rapunzel and her boyfriend Eugene and a few others whose names didn't really register but they didn't take that much interest in me anyway. "So Rory what made you move to here from the UK?" Rapunzel asks

"I didn't really get a choice in the matter my dad's work took him here and at the time I was still 17 so I had to come too, but this seems like a nice enough place." I say realising that I've dampened the mood "So Kristoff that's an interesting name what's the story there?" trying to brighten the mood again.

"My parents were Icelandic and wanted to carry on the tradition of giving me an ancestral name if you like that my second name is Bjoreman so yeah, doesn't that stand out like a sore thumb." Kristoff says this with a light chuckle obviously he is not bothered by his name.

I start chatting to everyone about what I doing in college in the UK which was mainly the 3 sciences and economics, although I spent a lot of my time just sketching people or places around the college.

At this point Elsa walks past our table "Hey Elsa, do you want to sit with us" Anna calls out then grins at me clearly trying to get me an Elsa to spend some time together.

"No thanks Anna, I'm fine" Elsa responds in a very quiet voice carries on walking and sits a few tables away and immediately gets out a book along with her lunch and starts reading. I realize I'm staring so look away to not draw any more embarrassment for the day.

"I'm surprised Elsa is still so shy in senior year, it's a little bit odd that's all" Kristoff adds to his original comment halfway through when Anna scowls at him.

"She's not odd she just likes her distance that's all" Anna responds although I don't pay attention to the rest of what she says because the guy that threw the note at Elsa earlier is heading over to her with 2 other boys and they clearly aren't planning on having a nice little chat.

"Hey Snow Queen" the lead one shouts. Elsa doesn't respond at all hoping that ignoring them will make them go away, but her whole body has got much tenser knowing what is likely to come. The canteen has gone noticeably quieter.

"Oh No" Anna whispers unsure how far this is going to go.

"You ready for your lesson now?" the lead one asks her sneering at her as he does

The one to her right grabs the book out of her hands shouting at her as he does "Answer Jack, you slut"

Elsa rises to try and grab her book but the guy with the book hits her round the face knocking her to the ground but she strikes her head against the table clearly quite hurt now. I've had enough of this and I decide to intervene.

"HEY, BASTARDS!" I yell at them clearly throwing them off, Jack is particularly confused he's only ever had Anna stand up to him like this before, with Kristoff backing her up.

"Just back off and leave her alone!" I lower my voice slightly now that I have their attention, I also notice that the entire canteen is silent and everyone is looking at the confrontation about to kick off.

"Or what, are you going to throw tea in my face?" Jack responds clearly taking a jab at my accent.

Before I make my response I quickly judge the three guys Jack is about my height and has a slightly larger build the guy with Elsa's book is a couple of inches taller than me but has the same kind of physique as me whilst the final guy was only about 5'10" so I had a solid advantage over him being 6'0".

"I'll have to show you how we deal with Arseholes like you in the UK" I threaten hoping that they might back off even though it is unlikely. The one with the book goes to hit Elsa again anyway although I lunge forward grabbing his wrist carrying his blow over Elsa's head and using his momentum to throw him off balance.

"Last Warn-" I get cut off by Jack throwing a punch from my right, I dodge slightly and guide his arms momentum allowing me to knee him in the stomach winding him before kicking one of his legs out from under him. The guy with the book comes in again but puts too much of his weight into his punch allowing me to side step the punch and throw him straight onto Jack knocking him down again. I turn towards the last one but he bolts as soon as I look at him. I put myself between Jack who has just got up and Elsa.

"you'll regret this I'll make sure of it" he threatens but as he's leaving I think nothing of it, as the other guy is leaving he rips out several pages of Elsa's book throwing at the ground next to her clearly now too scared to throw it directly at her. I turn to help Elsa up for the second time today as Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel and Eugene rush over noticing Victoria across the canteen and seems incredibly angry that I am helping Elsa, but I take no notice of her. I grab Elsa's bottled water and pour some onto some napkins and hold them against where she struck her head against the table.

"Oh my god Elsa, are you ok?" Anna says clearly very worried about her sister.

"I'm fine Anna, its ok really" Elsa says trying to calm her sister down. Before Anna can say anything I interject.

"This is never ok Elsa, never think that it is, those guys are arseholes for doing something like this to you." I say. I then lightly brush my fingers against the slight red mark forming on her cheek from where the book caught her on her face she jerks back slightly but realising I mean well allows me to continue to examine it ant the mark on her head under the wet napkins.

"Thank you Rory that was really sweet of you but those guys will never let it go they will come after you now as well" she says warning me

"I don't care, it wouldn't have been right for me to just sit there and let that happen, nor will I ever let it happen" I say trying to reassure her, she smiles at this which make me smile as well.

The bell rings signalling the end of lunch, Anna takes Elsa to the school nurse whilst Kristoff and I head off to our lessons. Once the nurse has treated Elsa's head injury Anna finally decides to tell Elsa about our earlier conversation "Elsa, do you think Kai and Gerda will mind if Rory comes for dinner tonight?" Anna asks.

"What!" Elsa exclaims "You can't just spring that on them, also why have you invited him?" Elsa adds.

"I'm sure they won't mind Rory's a nice guy it'll be fine, also I've invited him because firstly it's obvious you like him and that he likes you so I thought it would be a good chance for you to chat." Anna concludes.

"What makes you say I like him and how do you know he likes me?" Elsa asks trying to play down how interested she is in the answer.

"Well firstly you told me you think he's cute and you blushed massively whilst he was treating your head especially when he brushed your cheek although I don't think he noticed. Also he admitted he liked you to me earlier today." Anna points out; there was no arguing with her once her mind was set on something.

"Ok, but if Gerda starts complaining I'm sending her straight to you" Elsa remarks.

"Good that's settled now." Anna finishes as the nurse returns.

**Hey guys hoped you enjoyed this one I will be churning out chapters slower over the next month due to exam but after the 20****th**** of June I will be releasing a new chapter every few days. PM me if you have any ideas I'm open to reviews as long as they are constructive, as this is my first story, also if you feel like favouriteing please do.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
